


TimMari: Mission (Gone Wrong)

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, TimMari, Tumblr Prompt, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Mission (Gone Wrong)Date: January, Sunday 19
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	TimMari: Mission (Gone Wrong)

"I love you, _so much._ "

Marinette giggled, answering, "I know."

Tim couldn't retort back, as he was too busy savouring the delicacy that was slowly melting on his tongue. The icing of his cupcake was flavoured cherry, just like its colour, whilst the base was baked with heavenly chocolate swirled in.

He peeled back more of the casing, taking another bite. A cacophony of taste reached his taste buds, causing him to moan in delight.

His girlfriend could only spread her smile wider in response, with a box from her parent's bakery in hand. It contained what Tim was currently fawning over, along with macaroons and several croissants.

Marinette leaned into his side, making the male wrap his arm around hers and bring her in even closer. She squeezed a limb around his waist, closing her eyes contentedly.

Hearing a miniature shuffle to her left, she glanced in the direction, seeing Tikki with her head poking out from behind a chaise cushion. The kwami was frantically waving her red paws about, bluebells wide and panicked.

_Oh no...don't tell m-_

A loud bang echoing from the Paris streets reached through Marinette's bedroom window, provoking the bakery's structure to shake slightly. Marinette stood quickly, climbing the ladder to her balcony with Tim not far behind.

"Gigantitan," she breathed, watching as the hulking child stomped around heavily, with his wails soon increasing in pitch.

Turning back to Tim, she fumbled, "I-I better go check on my parents downstairs! Y-Yeah! Stay safe, love you, bye!"

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, sending him an innocent smile, before scrambling down back into her bedroom. He stood still for a minute, placing a hand on his mouth in awe.

The pink hue on his cheeks vanished eventually, with him remembering his important mission all of a sudden. Pulling out his phone, Tim switched on the recording setting, placing it on a flower pot nearby, pointing the camera at the battle in the distance.

"Stupid akuma," he sulked grumpily. "Stupid mission. Never letting me hang out with my girlfriend for one day, I swear-"

**~*~*~**

"It's not working!" Chat Noir shouted, voice loud despite Gigantitan's cries. "Hawk Moth must've made him hate toys when he was akumatized!"

Ladybug grunted, throwing up her yo-yo and wrapping it around the baby's right arm. However, he only yowled, resisting when Marinette pulled back with all of her might.

She ended up having to release him, instead using the weapon to swing onto the Eiffel Tower, with Chat Noir extending his baton onto it at the same time.

"We'll have to use a different tactic," Chat panted, his clawed hands resting upon his knees.

"Looks like it, yeah," Ladybug agreed, staying out of the akuma's sight.

Adrien grinned at her, nodding subtly at the yo-yo she was spinning absentmindedly. She returned the smirk, hurling it into the air yelling, "Lucky Charm!"

In a flash of red light, a spotted item landed right in her hands, that was surprisingly lightweight.

"....isn't that an abacus?"

"It is. Though I'm not sure that Gigantitan will be entertained by this."

Humming thoughtfully, she scanned her eyes about, walking forward and searching the structure of the Eiffel Tower.

Her brows furrowed, focusing on the sight of hundreds of houses lined up neatly down below. Just when she was about to turn away, the roof of a quaint parlour caught her attention.

"Of course!" Ladybug exclaimed, making Chat Noir jump. "We need another miraculous to help us out, Kitty, and I know just the right person for it."

**~*~*~**

Sighing, Tim snuck a quick glance at the digital watch situated on his wrist, groaning at the time displayed. He gave an annoyed expression to the hidden camera that had a view of the balcony, as he placed his head in his hands.

The zipping of a string snapped him out of his bored state, as he saw it in the corner of his vision. It was Ladybug, latching her yo-yo onto surrounding buildings while making her way over.

_Crap._

He kept his face level, attempting not to stop his phone's live recording. The heroine leaped onto the ground in front of him, folding the ladybird wings spanning her back.

"Hi, Tim."

Raising a brow, he awkwardly responded, "Hello," accompanied with a small hand wave.

Marinette smiled, sliding a finger across the surface of her magical yo-yo. She pulled out a hexagonal black box from the weapon's glowing abyss, with red engravings lining the top.

She recited, "Tim Drake. Here is the miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good."

Holding it out in his direction, she watched as he uncertainly took it from her palm, as she carried on. "Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Grinning, he secretly looked at his device nearby, before answering, "Of course. What's the mission?"


End file.
